The Womanizing, The Tamer & The Monkey
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Los hombres no debían jugar con Klaud Nine, porque ella los hacía pagar. Pero a ésa advertencia, Cross Marian la pasaba por alto... y al menos lo haría hasta que la misma se lo demostrara. ¡Intento de HUMOR! ¡Cross x Klaud! ¡Reviews Please!


¡Meow! :3

¡Segundo fic de la temporada!

Em, no había tenido tiempo de responder los reviews de mi anterior fic, pero espero hoy o mañana pueda. Ando algo cansadita ^^U

En fin, un nuevo fic de una nueva pareja. La verdad nunca la había tratado, pero espero que les guste. El título pues... no me esmeré mucho, pero digo pues, ojalá les agrade

**Aclaraciones:** -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y la editorial Shueshia. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Thank you~

* * *

><p>~The Womanizing, The Tamer &amp; The Monkey~<p>

Dentro de los muros de la Congregación, todos debían admitir que la mujer más allá del alcance humano, era sin duda la General Nine. No sólo por lo alto de su rango, sino por su fuerte carácter. Los hombres, en especial los que habían intentado flirtear con ella, eran testigos de que "con Klaud Nine absolutamente nadie juega"

Pero había una persona, tan sólo una persona, que no podía entender aquello por más que le dijeran. Su nombre: Cross Marian. El siempre galante Cross Marian

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La rubia miró de forma despectiva al hombre que se encontraba sentado en frente suyo, ella se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y él con las botas sobre la mesa exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo. A su alrededor, Froi Tiedoll conversaba calmadamente con el Supervisor Lee, mientras que Sokaro dormitaba en su asiento.

Finalmente, un poco apartado del resto, Howard Link los miraba en silencio, anotando mentalmente cada movimiento para después reportárselos al Inspector Leverrier, quien aún no llegaba a la Sala de Juntas.

–¡Huh, ¿aún no piensa llegar?– exclamó Winters hastiado

–El Inspector Leverrier llegará pronto– le respondió el rubio tranquilamente

El General de origen Azteca resopló, soltando un par de insultos por lo bajo, antes de echarse hacia atrás en su silla. A su lado, Nine se volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Mientras que en frente, Cross sonrió victorioso al notar la distracción de su compañera

En silencio se desplazó desde su asiento hasta el que quedaba a un lado de la rubia, oliendo por breves segundos el perfume que ella llevaba encima. Los ojos azules de la mujer lo miraron de reojo, a la vez que suspiraba cansada

–No puedes esconder el olor a cigarrillo, Cross– le dijo sin mirarlo

–Klaud…– le suspiró él en el cuello, ignorándola

–Será mejor que regreses a tu asient-…–

Todos en la Sala dejaron de lado lo que hacían para observar la escena. Lau Jimin gruñía lleno de celos, Sokaro por su lado no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, Tiedoll negaba resignado, a Komui se le había caído la quijada y Link miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado por el comportamiento del General:

Cross Marian se había valido de que Klaud Nine se giraba a verlo con reproche para… él robarle un beso

La rubia al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba se apartó con violencia, haciendo que su silla cayera con brusquedad. El pelirrojo también se levantó, regresando a paso veloz hacia su sitio original. La ojiazul lo miró con rabia, llamando a Lau que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Definitivamente Cross se había ganado unos buenos golpes

–Disculpen, ¿ocurre algo aquí?– hablaron. En la puerta el Inspector Malcolm C. los miraba, ligeramente confundido por todas las reacciones allí dentro

–¡Ah, nada, nada, Inspector!– le respondió el chino –¿Verdad que no ocurre nada, General Cross, General Klaud?– los cuestionó

–Nada– respondió a secas la rubia

–Lo que ella dijo– aportó el mujeriego

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tras terminar la reunión de la Rama Europea, los primeros en salir habían sido los enviados de Central, seguidamente de Tiedoll y Sokaro. Marian caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la salida, después de que el castaño hubiese hecho que Link le recordara cada uno de sus "crímenes" prácticamente se sentía regañado y muy cansado. Al final, la domadora era la única que aún no emprendía camino a la salida, por lo que Komui, quien aún no salía tampoco, había decidido interceptarla

–¿Qué ocurre, Supervisor?– le preguntó ella

–Ya sé que debes estar enojada por lo que Cross te hizo, ¡pero!, el Inspector Leverrier se va a quedar un par de días y no quiero que los vea pelear– comenzó –De lo contrario se querría quedar más tiempo, seguramente porque le parecería divertido… ¡pero eso afectaría muchísimo a mi Lenalee-chan!– se explicó, entre serio e infantil

–¿Me pides que me contenga por el bien de Lenalee?– le resumió después de unos segundos

–Bueno, tanto como contenerse no… sólo, em, podría decirse que no quiero grandes destrozos en el Cuartel… algo así, más o menos–

–O sea que puedo hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no cause daños–

–Sí, eso es–

–Ya veo– le sonrió, saliendo de la Sala

Si no podía hacer que Lau Jimin lo golpeara, al menos le llegaría por otro lado que le doliera: su materialismo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya después de unas horas, el rostro de Marian arrojaba felicidad por cada poro. Sin duda ver a su estúpido aprendiz siendo apaleado por Yuu Kanda, y luego él mismo darle otra paliza, era… simplemente satisfactorio. Aunque en el proceso sus ropas hubieran quedado con un casi imperceptible rasguño que él consideraba un enorme hoyo

–¡Estoy hecho un asco!– gritó dramatizando –¡Estúpido aprendiz!– maldijo, esperando que lo escuchara estuviera donde estuviera

Ya casi iba llegando a su habitación, posiblemente la más lujosa de toda la Orden, pero a pocos metros se detuvo. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Él nunca dejaba su puerta entreabierta. Lo que significaba… que alguien había cometido la osadía de profanar sus aposentos

–¿Quién diantres está aquí?– lanzó su pregunta

La habitación estaba oscura, pero aún así podía distinguir que su cama era todo un desastre. Intrigado abrió la puerta en su totalidad, quedándose petrificado cuando la luz de fuera había iluminado la gran mayoría

Lau Jimin estaba en una esquinita, con toda la ropa del General hecha trizas. El pelirrojo miró perplejo cómo en menos de un segundo, todas las prendas por las que Allen había terminado pagando, se hacían pedacitos. El chimpancé al darse cuenta de su presencia lo miró fijamente, gruñéndole amenazadoramente antes de salir corriendo

–¡T-T-Tú… maldito mono!– exclamó él, comenzando a perseguirlo

En el pasillo, metros más atrás y por casualidad, sus otros dos compañeros lo miraban confundidos

–¿Huh, qué hace Cross persiguiendo al mono de Klaud?– se preguntó Sokaro

–Parece bastante obvio– le respondió el General de gafas –Klaud también está haciendo de las suyas–

Y así era, porque Klaud Nine hacía a todos pagar… de una forma u otra


End file.
